riseofimmortalsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ukkonen, The Renegade Bolt
Lore It was a warm, midsummer's day when Ukkonen came into this world. The last bolt of an otherwise ordinary thunderstorm over the broken lands of a dying world, Ukkonen was the smallest of his elemental brothers and sisters--so small, in fact, that his birth went unnoticed by the storm shepherds herding the newborn bolts to the elemental realm. Desperate not to be left behind, the tiny bolt rode the last of the storm's fading winds to the shrinking gateway. As the gateway narrowed to a close, he charged forward with all his might, crashing through the dimensional rift with such force that the heavens were made to tremble at the thunderclap. All divine eyes turned to the tiny newcomer, bewildered and curious about this small seemingly in consequential spark in utter contrast to the tremendous of his arrival. As the other elder elementals whispered in serious concern, the young bolts surrounded their brother with enthusiastic demand to know how he made the tremendous thunderclap. Stoked by the sudden downpour of praise and attention, the little bolt gladly charged through the heavens with such speed as to tore open the clouds, causing them the roar and thunder in their fury at having been so disturbed. The playful but impressive show caught the attention of the Storm Lord, the king of elementals. Amused by the little bolt's display, the Storm Lord named him Ukkonen and took the young bolt under his wing. It wasn’t long before the name Ukkonen was known throughout the elemental realm--many praised him as a hero and celebrity, while the elders grumbled and reminisced about quieter times past. Yet all this attention was starting to dull, for Ukkonen dreamed of great adventures and elemental wars who's stories were told in remembrance by the elders. Just when he had given up hope of a chance of true glory, the tournament of Graxia's fate was announced. Ukkonen rushed to the Storm Lord's palace and begged to be the elementals' champion. The Storm Lord patiently but sternly refused, insisting that the affairs of the mortal world are of no concern, and one measly planet was not worth the risk of a divine being. Yet Ukkonen was not about to let his opportunity pass him by. He waited patently by the portal gates and when they finally opened to let in the newest generation of bolts, Ukkonen charge the rift leaving the elemental plane with a roaring thunderclap. The newest edition to the tournament waging on Graxia, Ukkonen hopes to earn his right as the greatest elemental to have ever lived. Abilities Trivia *His name is the Finnish word for thunder. *His dance animation is based on the popular YMCA dance. *Strike Twice is named after the idiom that lightning never strikes twice. *He was the last Immortal to voice act his entire spotlight. *Ukkonen and his skins might be a reference to the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. **'Savant' is modeled after Leonardo (the most disciplined, he is the leader) **'Agressor' is modeled after Raphael (hot-headed and aggressive, likes fighting) **'Engineer' is modeled after Donatello (the most knowledgeable, likes science and technology) Spotlight Category:Immortals Category:Ukkonen Category:Anti-Carry